RaidNChill Wiki
Welcome to the RaidNChill Wiki To provide information about RaidNChill clan rules and behavior, and tips on base building and strategy. Basic Conduct We expect members to be polite and respectful of others at all times. Absolutely no cussing, vulgarity, racism or hating will be tolerated. If you log on to the internet so that you can be a jerk, then you won't be happy here. Please move on quietly... your smart parting remark is boring and quickly forgotten. Give as Much as you Take We don't have any arbitrary donate amounts. We only expect that if you want your castle filled that you also should return the favor equally to others in the clan that supported you. We've heard pretty much every counter argument as to why this cant be done, or is not fair... trust me... we have been doing it a long time. If you want to be in a well managed clan where people actually donate, you are going to have to give back to fit in. Be an Active Player An active clan is a happy one. However sometimes players stop playing, or play very rarely. With only 50 members per clan it is necessary sometimes to kick out inactive members. Please dont take it personally... If you were in otherwise good standing and want to come back (and be active) - you are welcome to do so. Dont request Troop Levels This is a rude practice... this is usually low level players demanding troops that they can't give back. They are essentially saying "my troops are not good enough for me but I will happily give them to you". They are also making the highest level players in the clan responsible for filling their castle... Everyone wants high level troops. Why you would go out of your way to annoy the very people that have those troops just does not make sense. Donate first? While this is not actually a rule... jumping into a new clan and immediately requesting is also rude... it immediately annoys a lot of players... some may even kick you. How do I become Elder Please be patient. Show us that you can follow the rules and maintain your donation stats... we want you to be elder... really. How do I become Co-Leader The simple answer is - you probably can't. This is a position of extreme trust and is reserved for long time, and mature members. Co-leaders help run the clan, its not about status to us - so if status is that important to you... you should probably find another clan... or start your own. Recommended Reading For strategy guides and playing tips we also recommend: Supercell forums Clash of Clans Wiki Clasic Noob Mistakes Here are some of the mistakes most noobs make when new to the game: 1. The big one. Rushing to upgrade your town hall too fast. We see lots of these poor souls with level 10 Town Halls but level 1 defenses. These impatient noobs want those cool high level things but dont understand that as a result of this... the big dogs (the true high level players) are going to clobber them over and over again... to the point that most people just give up on the game. You should max ALL your defensive buildings before moving to the next Town Hall level... yes its boring and takes time... but its the number one tip if you want to play this game for more than weeks. 2. Building your base against a wall or corner because you think you cant be attacked from the edges... not true, you can. So maybe its not that big a deal... except that you cant expand in those directions. Build your base in the center of the board... there is absolutely no benefit to building next to the edge. 3. Protecting unimportant buildings by surrounding them with walls. Walls are one of the most important defensive aspects of the game. They are in short supply and absolutely precious. Protect Town Halls, Storages, and Defensive buildings behind walls. DO NOT protect: Baracks, Spell Creation, Research, Builder huts, and yes.. even mines and elixer collectors. NOTE: Mines and Elixer Collectors have little value as long as you collect them regularly. In the higher levels of the game it may be advisable to put some of them behind walls if you have the extra space. - This can make some peopl'e pass on your base if they know they have to get past a wall to get all your loot. 4. Creating fancy designs, checker boarding, spelling things, or otherwise wasting wall segments. See point 3 above. If you are doing this, you are favoring form over function - therefore you are not optimally using this important resource. Dont complain when you get creamed. Note: Putting upgraded wall segments at wall joints is a valid technique as attacking units favor intersections... however checker boarding other parts of a base because it looks nice is just wasting upgraded wall segments. 5. Putting all the best stuff in a single central courtyard. In the early levels when you have few wall segments, and later on when you have lots of storages it becomes advisable to separate those buildings with partition walls. The single central courtyard means an attack from a single point the penetrates gets all of your good stuff. Make use of partition walls to slow down the enemy and limit what they can get from any single attack point. 6. Doubling, Tripling etc walls. This approach works ok in the early stages of the game when attackers are primarily using giants to break through walls. However wallbreakers use splash damage and can punch through several at a time. The better approach is to make lots of partition walls. 7. Mortars around the outside of the base. Mortars deliver huge splash damage but are totally vulnerable to up close attack. They have a very large attack range and should be placed as deep in the center of the base as possible to maximize this. 8. Leaving too much space inside walls. Each playing piece is allowed a single blank space around it. If you put two pieces together you can put them 2 spaces apart... but if you go 3 or more you will be leaving a spot where an attacker can spawn. If you do this inside your walls you are totally defeating the purpose of having walls... not to mention that you are wasting wall segments by surrounding all that blank space. 9. Pushing buildings that surround your base walls out by 1 or 2 segments to force spawning out farther. This is somewhat debatable but the advantage of doing this is often completely mitigated by the fact that your defenses are unable to kill off attackers while they are out of range and destroying these outer buildings. The delay advantage is really not worth it. 10. Thinking that you must use castle troops for attacking. The truth is that this game can be totally played with an empty castle. Because of the emphasis on donating in our clan we recommend you reserve castle troops for defense. Players that rely on them for attacking go through more troops than they can donate... these are the guys that blame the clan for not requesting enough... usually just before we kick them out. No excuses... if you cant donate enough, then you request less. You are in total control of how much you donate and how much you request. Have a little discipline. 11. Lining up all your gold mines and elixer collectors. Thanks sooooo much for making it convenient to raid you with goblins. I can totally wipe out all your gold (using the Lazy Raiding Technique below) with the minimum number of goblins. Make your base a hassle to attack. If you focus on pretty looking, and orderly, you may be making things easy for attackers. Farming versus Trophy Hunting Farming is when you attack for the purpose of gaining resources: Gold, Elixer, Dark Elixer. Trophy Hunting is when you attack for the purpose of destroying the Town Hall. Of course you can also do both at the same time. Farming is the fastest route to getting the resources that you need to pay for the upgrades that move you through the game. Trophy Hunting gives you an idea of your skill with the troops you have at the moment. However, its a very slow way to progress through the game - as you tend to acquire resources more slowly (they are secondary to obtaining the Town Hall). While Trophy Hunting can be fun as a short term metric of your skill level - I recommend Farming most of the time to obtain the upgrades to progress through the game. This game is a lot about big fish eating little fish... the faster you get big... the less you get eaten. What Should I upgrade first There is a lot already written about this on the web. For defensive buildings I recommend: 1. Walls (Yes it takes a long time but its worth it). 2. Splash Damage buildings: Mortars, Wizard Towers. 3. Archer Towers. 4. Cannons. 5. Air Defense. * I've seen a lot of people put Cannons before Archer Towers BUT Archer Towers provide air and land defense - even if they cost more to upgrade... In the earlier levels of the game where air attacks are fewer you may choose Cannons... up to you. Also if you have good archer towers, you may choose to hold off longer on upgrading Air Defense. * What about Teslas, Cross Bows, Inferno Towers? Honest answer is... I dont know. They are very effective and strong defensive items, but also cost a lot and take a long time to build. You will have to weigh that into your decision process. At a minimum I would put them after splash damage defenses. For troops: I dont really have specific recommendations here - because everyone has very different opinions as to what is the best troop type, and different attack strategies. I will offer the following... * The basic troops, barbs, archers goblins are very cost effective. Using them instead of more expensive troops can really add up. Make more by spending less in the first place. * Using a good mix of troops that maximizes what each one is good at. For example: I use barbs for taking out buildings on the outside of walls... they are a cheap and there is no need to spend more on a ranged troop if you dont need it... Goblins are great for quickly raiding resources... they are cheap and often evade spring traps and mortar blasts... Archers are great for taking out buildings from behind walls, when you cant get at them with the other troops or when you want to take out an important defensive building before it can kill off your other troops. * When you have dark troops... minions are a very cost effective troop and using both your dark barracks, and your regular barracks at the same time means you can build your armies faster and attack more often. * Using Giants with Healers is also a commonly used and effective strategy. Keep in mind that Air Defenses, Archer Towers and other air defensive buildings will quickly knock out a healer. Knocking out those buildings first may help your healer live longer. Farming... The Lazy Raiding Technique Most players try to pierce a base to its central core and get to the storages. The Lazy Raiding Technique focuses on those bases that have not been played for a while and most of the gold is in the collectors. The trick is to figure out which bases have most of the resources in them. Assuming you are after gold... Here is how. 1. Look for more then 100k available gold. 2. Look for collectors with gold spilling over into the collection box. 3. Look for maximum upgraded mines. 4. Empty gold storages. 5. Graves from previous attacks still showing. 6. All or most mines around the outside and easy to access with goblins. 7. Prefer situations where you can 1 star the base by getting 50% of the buildings. Using an army of goblins, barbs, archers, (and minions if you got em). First clean up the readily accessible mines with goblins. Then take out surrounding buildings with cheap barbs. Use remaining archers and or minions to get any mines behind walls and try to 50% the base. It is not necessary that every one of the 7 points above is perfect... but the more of them the better. It is important that you take and have the patience to view a lot of prospective bases before attacking. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse